A Secret Desire
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: On Amy's wedding night, she discovers who she truly wants and loves. But will the Doctor return those feelings, or turn the beautiful redhead down again? Once she realises that marrying Rory was a mistake, she tries it on the Doctor in hope that he'll feel the same about her... Oneshot, Rated M for smut. 11/Amy


Owls hooted in the dead of night, and the combination of the chilly night air and the thin dress Amy was wearing caused her to shudder. It was her wedding, she should be _enjoying _it. Instead she felt empty, troubled. She kept thinking back to when the Doctor appeared, how he was already dressed in wedding attire, like he _knew _she was going to marry Rory. She loved Rory. She really did. But it always had been the Doctor. Since she was seven, he'd been her hero all throughout her childhood, and from fourteen onwards she'd discovered that she had a crush on him. But Rory. _Rory_. Whilst everyone teased her at school, the psychiatrists, he's always been there for her. Calming her down when she got angry. Protected her from the bullies at school who'd called her mad. He'd stood up for her. What a great husband. He was loyal beyond comprehension, and he loved her til the end of time. But was that the same for her?

Despite Rory's efforts, the Doctor was always first in Amy's heart. Even through the fourteen year wait she'd harboured some sort of hope in him, like hero-worship. He _was _her Doctor. But back on the night before her wedding, after the Angel encounter, he'd denied her. Turned her down, and broke her heart into tiny pieces. Broken her heart carelessly as though it was a glass ornament.

And then there was River. The name was bitter on her tongue. Where she was concerned, the Doctor's free will hung like a fine thread. How could he make decisions of his own, when River was telling him they'd already been made? And the way she treated him, with that knowing, she knew his future. He didn't want her, but according to her they were probably already married with five kids or something. Amy was certain she was his future wife, but determined to change that. The Doctor was _hers_. Her Raggedy Doctor. And she was determined to prove that. Screw bloody River Song and her flirty-ness.

Letting out a long sigh, Amy slumped against the wall. Where was the Doctor when she needed him? Probably dancing that silly drunken giraffe dance, he looked like an idiot. But it made her crack up, he was an old man in a young man's body, and he danced like one too.

Speak of the devil, the Doctor came round the corner, his breath curling out in front of him. As soon as he spotted Amy and her grim expression, his eyes filled with concern, and he rushed over to her.

"Amy Amy Amy, what's wrong? You should be happy, it's your wedding!"

"Yeah," she sighed. "My _wedding_."

"Amy, please tell me, what's wrong?" the Doctor brought her face up from staring at the ground with the tip of his forefinger. "Come on Pond, you know you can tell me anything."

"Doctor," sadness clouded Amy's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sad."

"Why are you sad? It's your wedding! You should be happy! You're married to Rory!"

"Exactly," Amy's brow creased, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. The Doctor was confused, and brushed it away ever so gently with his thumb.

"Amy, what is it?" he cupped her cheek, gently stroking with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"It's you, Doctor! It's you! You were late, _again_!" Tears streamed from her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away. "If you would've got there earlier, I wouldn't have... wouldn't have..."

"Pond," the Doctor looked at her with worry and concern, for he knew the end to that sentence. Here he was again, interfering with other peoples' love lives. It was Rose all over again.

"I wouldn't have married Rory," Amy sobbed. The Doctor embraced her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Amy Amy Amy," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You love Rory, don't you?"

"I love _you_," Amy corrected, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "I always have, Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor. It was always you."

Letting out a long sigh, the Doctor rested his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Amy, I can't... this'll never work..."

"Doctor, I love you." Her eyes were filled with such love for him, he felt it flowing through her, up his arms and into his hearts. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm a Time Lord, Amy," he brought her hands and placed them over his beating hearts. "You'll die, I'll live on. It can't work, I couldn't watch you die. I just couldn't, my Amelia Pond."

Had he just called her _his_?

"Doctor, please," Amy slid her hands up to cup his cheeks. "Please. I want you."

"Amy..."

His words were muffled by her lips on his, as she passionately kissed him. For a moment his arms flailed, not sure where to take purchase. Eventually they found her shoulders, and tried to push her away. He disconnected their lips, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Amy, what about Rory?"

"Screw Rory," Amy snickered, turning them round and pinning him against the wall, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she pressed them against his once more. He made a muffled sound of protest against her lips, but couldn't do much to stop her as she leaned between his legs, pressing herself against the bulge in his trousers, more than satisfied by her discovery. She let him know that by smiling against his lips, roughly grinding her hips against his.

A mew of pleasure escaped the Doctor's lips, as he bucked against her. There was little he could do, he was pinned against a wall, Amy gyrating against his hard cock with her hands fisting in his hair. He was overcome by the sensations, she obviously knew what she was doing. And she was no seven-year-old any longer.

His hands slowly made their way to that flame red hair, how he'd longed to touch it, run his fingers through it, and now it was becoming reality. Both ignored the cold of night, their bodies were too aroused and sweating to feel the chills.

As his hands clutched her hair and tugged lightly, a sigh of pleasure escaped Amy's lips, swallowed by his lips on hers. He was actually starting to kiss back now, enjoy the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Maybe she couldn't be his forever, but hell, he was going to make her his tonight.

With a simple tug his bowtie was discarded on the hard ground, how Amy had envisioned the moment of finally getting rid of that ridiculous garment. Soon to go were his jacket, then his shirt, and he stood topless before her. Maybe he didn't have massive abs and a six pack, but his chest was lean and perfect enough for her. The tiny dusting of hair tickled her fingertips as she ran them over his torso, noticing how his skin was cooler than hers and how his hearts frantically beat against her fingertips.

The Doctor tugged up Amy's wedding dress, hitching her knickers aside and stroking her clit in circles. Amy moaned against his lips as their tongues met once again.

Turning them round, the Doctor unbuckled his trousers and hoisted her hips around his, pinning her against the wall. Holding her up by pressing against her, the Doctor rummaged around then freed himself from the slit in his boxers. Amy's eyes glowed at the sight of his hard length, awaiting her. He was bigger than she expected, but for a man with two hearts, _well..._

Pulling her knickers down he allowed himself to slide into her wet warmth, and both let out a satisfied sigh at being connected. It was the first time he'd done this in this body, so the sensations were new and even better, considering it was Amy.

Gripping her hips he began to drive into her, nibbling her neck as her hands clutched his shoulders. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as she made an 'umph' of pleasure, he was touching all the most sensitive spots inside her. Maybe she couldn't have him forever, but she was going to make the most of the time she did have with him.

Amy seized these erotic moments when her Doctor was quickly fucking her, making love to her, making her his. It was probably going to be the only time they got. And on her _wedding _night.

She buried her hands in his hair as she groaned at his fullness inside of her as he continued to pump in and out of her shaking body. She'd envisioned this moment, her Doctor and her, connected.

"_Doctor_..." she moaned, her head hitting the concrete wall with a soft thud as she tipped it back in ecstasy. "Harder, Doctor! Harder! Oh god oh god!"

He obliged, increasing the pace with a moan of her name as her walls tightened around his shaft which was buried deep within her. "Oh _Amy_..."

With a final thrust he spilled inside her, filling her with his seed. Amy whimpered at the sensation as she met orgasm, clawing her nails down his bare chest and crying out in euphoria. He pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his boxers and doing the button up, searching for his shirt on the ground. Amy panted as she leant against the wall, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Once the Doctor was finally dressed again, although his hair was a bit worse for wear, sticking up in all different directions. He embraced her, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Amelia Pond," he smiled affectionately in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

**Reviews? ;)**


End file.
